Honda LIFE T '98
|engine = E07Z SOHC PGM-FI |torque = 45 lb-ft |power = 47 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda LIFE T '98 is a Road car produced by Honda. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are eight colors available for this vehicle: * Taffetas White * Grace Silver Metallic * Vogue Silver Metallic * Starlight Black Pearl * Ruby Red Pearl * Luminous Yellow * Spray Green Metallic * Super Marine Blue Pearl In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Life. What's it all about? According to Honda it all started in April 1997 as a response to rivals like the Suzuki Wagon R and the Daihatsu Move. The Honda Life, you see, is one of those tall, thin cars that became so popular in Japan. The power behind the Life is a 660cc three-cylinder, SOHC lump that needs 6,300rpm before its maximum 47BHP is produced. Peak torque of 42 lb-ft is achieved at 5,500rpm. So it's not a Life in the fast lane. Choose Life and you can choose between a five-speed manual gearbox or a three-speed auto changer. Both drive the front wheels, but with the amount of power on hand, that's purely academic. Suspension comes from independent MacPherson struts at the front and a torsion beam at the rear. While we're speaking of things academic, Life comes in three forms, the B, the G, and the T. Each has different equipment and tyre sizes. The top-of-the-range T has roof rails and 155/65 tyres on 13-inch wheels. Being a Honda, you might have thought that this Life could go on forever. Wrong, it was re-incarnated within just 18 months. The new Life was bigger, just as its rivals had evolved. The T-type got a spruced up interior with a rev counter. Now the driver could watch the dial hit 7,000rpm and feel the beefed-up engine produce 49BHP, or spin the mill to 4,500rpm for peak torque of 45 lb-ft. Transmissions remained the same, but an optional "real-time" four-wheel-drive was introduced, which is normally front-wheel-drive until a sensor deems it necessary for torque to be distributed to all four wheels. Other safety enhancements included twin airbags and a head impact protection interior. So once you've got a Life, you can keep it. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 12,290 Credits. Trivia *During the development of Gran Turismo 2, racing modifications were originally planned to be featured on this car, but in the final version of the game, they were omitted. **In the demo versions of the game, however, the race modified version of this car can be accessed through cheat devices. Since the body of said racing modifications appear to be in a somewhat completed state, it is unknown the reason that caused the removal of the racing modifications from the final version of the game. Pictures GT2_Demo_-_-R-Honda_LIFE_T_'98.jpg|The racing modified version of the Honda LIFE T '98 in the demo of Gran Turismo 2. File:H2l8nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Kei cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Under 100hp Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars